Always The Unlucky Ones
by outsiders8910
Summary: The fateful night of The Outsiders that could've changed everyone's lives didn't go as you would think. Will the challenges be much harder to face than they originally were? T for my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone! Fanfiction just seemed dead. Not very many new stories have been coming out so I just came up with this idea like a few seconds ago. Anyways hope you enjoy it! Oh by the way this story starts at the scene where Ponyboy and Johnny get jumped so yes, Dally and Johnny are alive!**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Johnny's POV)**

"You know what a soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras." And with that Ponyboy spit on them! Real smooth Pony! The socs started circling us around the fountain. The chase was on. "Run Johnny run!" well thanks for the advice Captain Obvious. I tried running but the socs kicked me down, I look up and they were drowning Pony! I tried to get up but one kicked me back down and spat,"Stay down kid." They were going to kill Pony! I couldn't let this happen. I reached in my back pocket in hopes that my blade was there, but with my luck, it wasn't where it usually was.

Darry and Soda are absolutely going to kill me. That's it I'm dead. I got up, falling over a couple of times in the process, and ran, no sprinted with all my might to the Curtis'. Before I left I heard, "He's leaving! Go follow him!" But didn't bother to look back, knowing I would stop dead in my tracks if I turned around and saw what I probably would see. They were following me. I'm not the best runner, well not as good as Ponyboy, but I ran the best I could. I mean, would you run your best if you knew that some guys who could actually kill you at the moment were following you?

I was still running, it was weird how the walk from the Curtis' to the park was so short, but when you were scared to death it felt like an eternity. I tripped over a huge lump on the ground which turned out to be Two-Bit's passed out drunk body. I wasn't about to be dead meat to the socs so I did this weird roll thing to keep myself moving. I stumbled to my feet and heard Two-Bit groan as the socs stepped on him. I was about to go back and try to help him but I figured that my best friend dying was more important than a couple of bruises on Two-Bit's body.

After what felt like a couple hours later, I finally made it to the Curtis'. I looked inside and saw Soda crying hysterically on the ground and Darry just sitting there, his face emotionless, stoic if you want to call it that. I tripped going up the steps and heard a faint, "He's going to get his friends, let's go tell Bob!" and smirked. Darry wouldn't let them get away with this, no way in hell. I jogged up the steps and ran inside. "Darry! Soda!" I panted trying to get the words out.

"What Johnny?" Soda asked, looking up at me with his tear-stained cheeks. Darry just sat there staring at his hand now.

"Pony…come quick its Ponyboy!" I gasped, still out of breath. I didn't even have to say anything else because Soda already darted out of the house and Darry snapped out of his trance in an instant. Soda was frantically running around like a chicken with his head cut off and it took me a moment to realize that I was the only one who knew where everything was happening. "Follow me!" I yelled. Well Johnny that was pretty stupid of course they are gonna follow you it's their baby brother that's in trouble. Again with the running, still out of breath from my previous escape, we were off.

By the time we passed Two-Bit's motionless body, Soda accidentally stepped on his head, which surely woke him up. "What the hell!" he yelled.

"Sorry Two-Bit but Pony's in trouble." Soda simply said, not bothering to see if he was okay. I could hear Two-Bit struggling to get up, but eventually heard his footsteps trailing behind us. Once again, it felt like a couple of hours but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. I heard splashing in the fountain in the distance which only pushed me to run even faster. When we got to the park, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

It seemed as if time just stopped. We all just stood there and starred as the socs drove off. Then I remembered that Pony could still be in the fountain. I ran over to check but he wasn't there. Ponyboy was nowhere to be found. They weren't going to get away with this, not now, not ever.

**Two-Bit's POV:**

Glory. So the socs actually had the guts to kidnap the kid. As if there wasn't enough trouble going on. This would definitely result in a rumble sooner or later.

**Sodapop's POV:**

He's gone. There was no guarantee I was getting him back alive. It's my fault. I should've stopped him. I shouldn't have but in to their fight. I should've run faster. This wasn't any nightmare that Ponyboy or I could magically wake up and everything would be alright. This was something that could result into both of our lives turning into a living hell. Who knows what the social services would do once they heard about this story.

**Darry's POV:**

My fault. My fault. My fault. Those were the words that just kept repeating in head over and over again. Once the social services got a hold of this story, Pony and Soda would be ripped out of my care so fast I would see it coming. Heck, I was even lucky if Ponyboy was found alive. The only thing that mattered was that he was gone, and I wouldn't rest until I found him. With the help of the gang or not, I was finding him. Now I have to go comfort Soda while he's having a mental and emotional breakdown.

**Well there it is! Yeah I already know it's not the best. But I was just in the mood to write a new story, fanfiction was getting dull. Ha Ha Ha. Okay well anyways, read and review please! They are greatly appreciated!**

**-Dom :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Oh I know you are all SO excited! Oh my gosh I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer! So before the police show up at my house here goes nothing….**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own 'The Outsiders' if I did I would be like 60 years old and living in Tulsa.**

**Anyways…. On with the story!**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

"Johnny! Run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before my head plunged into the water. It was freezing and I started to choke on the ice cold water as my head repeatedly went up and down, socs grabbing my neck trying to drown me. Hoping Johnny would go get some help, I dealt with it trying to struggle with the socs as much as I could, but when you're coming down with a possible case of hypothermia, it drains all the energy out of you.

Up, down, up, down. My body just kept going up and I tried to get as much possible air as I could, but I guess Bob Sheldon wasn't feeling too generous tonight because as soon as I sucked in a quick breath, my head went beneath the surface of the water again. I broke the surface and felt the cool night breeze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny sprinting away, hoping he was going to get help. I was glad it was me instead of Johnny though, because if I was too shocked to do anything and something happened to Johnny, Dally would pound my head in. Besides, Darry hit me so it's not like he cares in the first place, as soon as this was done, I would be sent to a boys home and out of his hair.

Damn it Johnny! Where the hell are you? I can't take much more of this, my lungs are filling up with more and more water every time. I've actually hit my head a couple of times; I think I have a concussion starting to form. "Bob! He's coming back! This time he has friends with him!" Yes! Johnny to the rescue! Bob started freaking out pushing me in and this time, he just held me there. A couple of minutes went by and _this is it, I'm going to die from being drowned_, were my last thoughts as my whole world went black.

I awoke with a start, thinking about the previous events, hoping it was just one of those nightmares I always dreaded. I shot up and only getting a couple of inches from where I was currently laying, smacked my head on something. I looked at my surroundings, there was only black. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that when I opened them, I would be back in mine and Soda's bed having the shit shaken out of me by a pissed Darry. I reopened my eyes, no such luck, everything was still black.

I sat still for a moment, trying to think of the places I could be. This was absolutely not in the back of Two-Bit's shitty car. I banged my hands on the big thing that was currently keeping me in one spot. Thinking still. Where could I be? Then I heard the one thing that would and should make anyone's ears bleed, Hank Williams. I heard faint and terrible singing voices. They sounded like a bunch of drunken horses. Drunk, drunk, drunk. Who was drunk again? Why am I having such a hard time remembering all these things? Why am I still soaking wet? These are questions that could hopefully be answered.

Wait let me try to get a recap, I remember being drowned, and that was probably why my clothes were wet. Socs drowned me….. But they weren't normal socs, they were drunk socs! Drunk! Awww shit I was in the back of a bunch of drunk socs car! Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream. I squeezed my eyes shut for the second time in twenty minutes. Who was I kidding nothing I was gonna change. I was still the same Ponyboy in the same trunk of a socs car. Please let Johnny be okay. If I didn't have to deal with Dally that would be another thing checked off of my list, Darry and the social workers, another story in the making. Darry had probably already called the cops if I wasn't mistaken and Soda was probably crying his eyeballs out. Wait, never mind, Darry would only call the cops if he loved me, which telling by the fact that he hit me doesn't show love. Darry is now checked off of my list, so is Steve who thought I was just a tag-a-long. Two-Bit probably was too drunk to realize that I was missing; Dally only cared about Johnny, so that just left Sodapop and Johnny, the only people that probably did care.

"Hey Bob, turn up the music!" God damn it! Not more Hank Williams or The Beatles or even Elvis, I needed the music to just shut off and let me think. "SHIT!" awwww that wasn't a good sign. "Bob! Nice going we're gonna have the fuzz on our asses within minutes!" Ha! Serves you right, dumbasses. "No way man, chill out if I run this light they won't be able to catch us." Are you all completely stupid? You'll get killed! Oh wait, I forgot you were drunk. I scooted closer to the side where I thought it was the car, trying to hear more of the conversation. Then all I heard was a bunch of swerving, a couple of swear words, and then I felt the impact. I was smashed between the two cars, sticky red blood running down my face. I was trying to just stay alive, my body ached and I was beginning to hear the sirens. Pain, was all I thought before my world went black, then as if by magic, all the pain was gone.

**So yeah I think I just pissed myself. Can you say intense? Oh by the way if you think Pony if being a big asshole towards Darry remember that he hit him! Read and Review pretty please with hair grease on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back! *evil music starts* hahaha. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in like forever, truth is I'm a bad kid and failed my science test (mommy was NOT happy) but I'm back so y'all can start dancing! I would've updated yesterday on account that it was *checks address book thingy* in fact a Mr. Sodapop Curtis's birthday yesterday! This for me was the best day ever in school. But I decided to watch The Outsiders instead (I found out how to say stay gold Ponyboy in Spanish!) Whoa I'm rambling on enough, so I'll stop. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I was S.E. Hinton (she got to meet the cast I would shit bricks if I did) I am not so I do not own 'The Outsiders' :(**

**Chapter 3: (Wow I literally had to get on fanfiction and check what chapter I was on!)**

**Steve's POV (yay!):**

So the kid was gone. Now I had to search for him with Two-Bit, who was too drunk to even make sense plus the fact that Pony was his little brother. Johnny went to go find Dally who was probably doing some stuff that Johnny probably shouldn't see, I mean the kid was sixteen but he's like our little brother so we keep it G-Rated around him. Darry took Soda, who was literally having a panic attack home. So that left Two-Bit and I, who were going to play detective and crack this case.

"Two-Bit, give me the keys to your car because there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." I declared. But he shook his head. Damn, now I was literally gonna have to fight him for it. I held out my hand, "Two-Bit, give me the god damn keys!" No response. But I hear a car starting up, shit. I look over and he's smiling like an idiot at me. I open the driver's seat. "Two-Bit get the hell out of the driver's seat before I personally kick your ass." He just shakes his head. "Screw it. But if we get in a car crash, so help me I will ring your neck." I open the passenger side, hoping this is not my last time I get to sit in a car.

So the search begins, Two-Bit is already talking my ear off about how there was a party at Buck's and all this other shit. But I'm too busy grabbing onto the car door for my life! I swear if a soc or my old man wasn't going to kill me, Two-Bit would definitely be the cause of my death, my grave would clearly get that point across too. As I look out the window, trying to spot a blue mustang, Two-Bit's slurred voice breaks my train of thought, "Hey Steve, you ever consider that you may be a Mexican?" Was this guy completely retarded?

"Hell no, I ain't a Mexican." I replied.

"Well, I think you are so for Sodapop's birthday, you have to bring the piñata. Darry can't make cake worth shit, and its Sodapop's birthday so he can't make cake which I have to say his is the best! But whatever I still dig that you're a Mexican, even if you don't admit it." He looks at me, smiling.

"Two-Bit, I swear to god, call me a Mexican again and I'll kick your ass," I was getting pissed.

"I mean I don't care if you are a Mexican, I'll still love you Stevie-boy," how long was he going to be this out of it?

"Two-Bit, for the last time! I'm not a god damn Mexican!" I was going to kill him.

"Steve, you sure as hell are so stop denying it," he was now looking at me instead of the road.

"Two-Bit look out!" I screamed. Our light was green but some dumbass vehicle ran their light. But it was too late. We plowed into the car and completely smushed their trunk. Two-Bit mouthed something, inaudible as the sound of screeching metal combined with a hell of a lot of screaming. Then I looked at the car, and with just our luck it was a blue mustang. The trunk was completely smushed, and the owners were getting out, calling us every single name under the sun. The police were going around, checking the vehicles and seeing how much damage when they opened the trunk. Claiming all the items they had and that's when I almost threw up.

A police came out carrying a person; I couldn't make out who it was because they were completely covered in blood. It was a sight that anyone could throw up looking at, Two-Bit stood there, completely out of it as the put the person in the ambulance. It was a pretty small body; his age was probably no more than fifteen. They put the other drivers in handcuffs and asked the names, "Bob Sheldon," the blonde one, the driver of the vehicle said. Then it hit me. Blue mustang. Ponyboy being kidnapped. Bob Sheldon. Car crash. Kid in trunk of the car. Shit. Oh my god, oh my god, that was my best friend's little brother. He could be dead, shit. I look over at Two-Bit; I think the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes started getting misty which is of course a bad thing because Two-Bit forgot to cry at a young age. Then the most important question went through my head-How am I going to tell Soda and Darry?

**Alright well hope you enjoyed it! As for the Mexican Steve bit, it was a funny joke on twitter and I could just picture Two-Bit saying it. Anyways read and review please! If you have a twitter, you should follow me! I'm outsiders8910 thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy y'all I'm back! And I just sat on my glasses and stepped on my trumpet, shit. At least I have contacts and I'll probably be grounded for making a big-ass dent in my trumpet, so might as well update while I get the chance! This author's note is going to be short because the other one was uber long so I'll just say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I also wanna say thank you ShotgunOpera13 who said my story deserved a lot more reviews; it really meant a lot to mean and is currently why I'm writing right now! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this! I am not S.E. Hinton no matter how many times I wish at 11:11 I was! So of course I do not get to own her writing ability, awesomeness, and 'The Outsiders' there happy?**

**Chapter 4**

**Johnny's POV (my favorite type of cake! XD)**

When I reached Buck's I banged on the door so hard, you would think I was on the run for murder. A drunk and somewhat pissed Buck opened the door, "What do you want kid? I was kinda busy." I felt my ears get hot.

"Dally, I-I gotta talk to Dally," I stuttered out, Buck kinda freaked me out. He was a pretty scary dude who when he got older, you would probably see him out on the street trying to get some little kids steal pack of Kools for him. "He's asleep, got in a fight with Tim and there's no way in hell I'm waking him up. Not if you paid me a million bucks, ya dig? So no now get outta here before the cops see ya and jail me for letting under-age kids in here." I wasn't leaving, this was urgent. So when Buck turned around, I plowed through running straight to the room which I prayed to god was Dally's. I opened the door, my night just couldn't get any luckier, I walked in on a couple who were doing 'it' but they were so caught up in it they didn't notice. Thank god because with the shade of red I felt my face turning, you would think I was having a heat stroke or something.

I saw Buck running- or what was running- up the stairs. I ran to the next door and knocked first. I heard, "Can't you leave me alone, asshole," and knew immediately it was Dally. He came and opened the door, "Johnny, man what the hell are you doing here?" Finally! Someone that wasn't buzzed. "Look there's um kinda a problem, but it's really hard to explain. So let's just say one of the gang is in trouble." I spit out, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. He seemed really out of it, and then he scared me by running out the door saying, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Gonna beat the damn socs heads in!" Again with the running.

I figured he was all excited because of what Cherry did to him, throwing the Coke in his face. Then realized it was because he was in the mood for a fight. I don't see why though, he still had cracked ribs from his previous fight. Tim sure could pack a punch. We ran past the drive-in, past the old lot where it all happened, and were currently on the corner of god knows where, it was three in the morning! The streets were pretty dead. No cars at all really. Then we heard screeching of tires, a big crash, and sirens immediately following. Dally muttered a colorful string of curses under his breath and I was thinking this is not good. Not with all that's going on, this is terrible. We started walking towards wherever the noises came from. Dally was looking around everywhere, and didn't realize there was a huge pole right in front of him, he walked right into it. It would've been pretty funny but this was serious and there was no time for laughing.

As we rounded the corner of I don't even know where, it was too dark to see. We saw the bright flashing lights and the sound of a siren nearly broke our eardrums. All we could see were the black outlines of people talking to what I assumed to be an officer. We decided to get a closer look and started up what I think was the road, I couldn't tell. From what I saw there were two cars, the front of one was really pushed back and messed up, and the other one's trunk was completely totaled. Dally grabbed the closest officer, "Hey Jim, what the hell happened?" I was surprised that he knew the cop's name at first, then I remembered that with his police record, it was kind of hard not to.

"Car crash, blue mustangs trunk got crushed, we're looking for evidence of them being drunk right now." Then it all flashed right before me, I heard the quiet mutter of a name, which it turned out was Bob Sheldon. Saw the blue mustang. Looked over at the other people, who turned out to be Steve and Two-Bit. And saw what they brought out of the trunk, a kid. Steve's face turned into a pained expression and Two-Bit's eyes were suddenly stormy. The kid coming out was covered in blood. Dally stormed off, yelling so many curse words, it was hard to count. And the only thought that went through my head was, _Shit, that's Ponyboy in the ambulance._ Steve looked like he was gonna be sick as he hopped in the ambulance, claiming he knew the kid. Then he spotted me, "Johnny, you and Two-Bit go tell Darry and Soda. Let them down easy, I don't know how they are gonna take it." I ran Two-Bit close behind, stumbling every few steps. We ran until we got to the front porch and I thought, _this is it. This is it._

**Alright well, hope you enjoyed Johnny's little adventure. I swear this could be like a Dora the Explorer episode, *starts singing* Where are we going? *clap clap clap* Curtis House! Where are we going? *clap clap clap * to find Dally! Haha anyways read and review please! They are really appreciated! **

**~ Dom :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I am oh so lazy and don't feel like cleaning my room, I am updating…AGAIN! But because I am currently having writer's block maybe typing what is going on will help. I am listening to my iPod and my brother is playing Guitar Hero and is shoving his ass in my face. He is now swearing because he lost and is quite the potty mouth when he's only 11 years old hahahaha. Alright now I'm kinda getting an idea of where I wanna go with this. So grab your tissue box and your teddy bear because this is going to be a VERY intense chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It is going to kill me if I have to do this again, then I won't be able to write so my good, Mexican buddy Steve will take over.**

**Steve: I never agreed to this**

**Dom: Well I'm writing and I can take you out of this story really fast so say it**

**Steve: She doesn't own us, S.E. Hinton does… thank god or Dom would really make me a Mexican**

**Dom: You're right! So on with the story! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**(Johnny's POV)**

We walk up the steps and I'm getting more nervous with every step I take. Two-Bit rushes up the steps and I'm thanking god because he will probably tell them while freaking out, making it not as hard for me. I honestly don't want to see their faces after I tell them this. I open the door slowly; scared of what I might see when I get inside. "…..it's really bad man, he's on his way to the hospital." I catch the last part of Two-Bit's sentence. It's amazing how fast this guy can sober up. "How bad was it?" Soda, who is staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, asks.

"It was really bad; we didn't get the full details, but all I saw was he was covered in blood, his blood." I cut in even though the question was addressed to Two-Bit. Darry was about to start out the door but there was a short knock, cut off when he opened the door. "Is this the Curtis residence?" The officer- known as Jim- asked.

"Yes, if it's about the accident, we already know." Darry replied smoothly. It amazed me how he could keep his cool in situations as serious as this.

" Alright, well it seems that a Mr. Steve Randle is in the ambulance with what we assume is your brother, well from what Mr. Randle told us it is your brother. We can give you an escort if you would like one." Darry nodded his head in agreement and Soda sighed in relief that at least Steve was in the ambulance with him. We all climbed in the pickup truck and started the race to the hospital. Following wherever the flashing lights went. We passed by the scene where it all happened, the cars were still left there and the cops were dumping Coke on the street to clean off the blood that was considered Ponyboy's.

It seemed like a millennium before we finally arrived at the hospital, which at 4 in the morning was still crazy. An ambulance pulled in before us and everything went crazy, "He's flat-lining! He's flat-lining! We're losing him! He's lost too much blood hurry!" I felt bad for whoever that was and hoped he would be okay. Then Steve came out of the ambulance and it felt like a million tons of dynamite went off inside of me. Shit, they were losing HIM, HE'S lost too much blood, and HE was flat-lining. HE was my best friend. And now HE could be dead.

"Steve, what happened?" Soda asked, pain flashed across his face as Steve told him the truth.

"I don't know man. We were in the ambulance and there was the solid beeping as they were cleaning off blood and putting more in and sewing up cuts so they stopped bleeding. Next thing a know all you heard was a solid beep and everything went crazy." Steve replied as we started walking in the hospital. It smelled of bleach, strong bleach, and was pure white. Except for the trail of blood that nurses were cleaning up. It led all the way to the operating room.

Darry walked up to the receptionist, "Can you please tell me the current status of Ponyboy Curtis? I'm his legal guardian." The receptionist smile a genuine smile and replied in the nicest way you can do while saying words that could stab you in the heart, " He is currently in the operating room, he flat-lined which means his heart stopped and they are currently trying to revive him. I'm sorry but that's all the information I have right now, if you can fill out these consent forms that allow us to do more work on him, that would be great." She said as she handed him papers.

I looked over at what was the gang minus Dally and realized that Soda and Steve were gone. I turned to Two-Bit, "Where are Soda and Steve?" I asked honestly concerned of where they are. He snapped out of his daze.

"Bathroom, Soda didn't take the news very well." I nodded in response realizing that if we did lose him, it would impact Soda and Darry a hell of a lot more, and I thought I was close to him. Soda and he were brothers and best friends. He and Darry were not as close but pretty up there for family wise. They were the Curtis Clan, and you can't have the Curtis Clan with only two Curtis's. Soda and Steve came out of the bathroom. The doctor came out of the operating room; covered in blood of course, and sucked in a breath as well all braced ourselves for the news.

**Oh darn hahahah cliffy! Hope that was intense! Thanks for reading! No song for this except for 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray I don't think Dora would have a song for this but let me try, Where are we going? * clap clap clap * to the hospital! Where are we going? *clap clap clap* to see Ponyboy! Yeah doesn't work that well. Anyways read and review please! **

**~Dom :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I'm back for the third time today. I think this shows that I need a life but oh well, I'm 13 I don't want a life haha Anyways I'm gonna do a semi-long authors note about what I'm doing. I'm doing nothing but my fingernails look like that giant lollipop I ate last night, it was a delicious lollipop I wish Ponyboy was lucky enough in this story to get a visit from doctor lollipop but I'm mean and have to make him almost die. So no doctor lollipop this time D: which is extremely sad because who doesn't want a giant lollipop? Anyways I am rambling on again because I'm a fool so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Because Mexican Steve said he was going to shove a taco up my ass on twitter, I'll do this myself. I don't own 'The Outsiders' although I bet you probably know that by now. Well I hope you do because otherwise, you are a complete idiot. I mean this in the nicest way possible but you're stupid if you think that I am S.E. Hinton.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sodapop's POV**

After releasing what was my dinner, no lunch, no I don't know what you would consider food that was eaten at two o'clock in the morning never the less why I was eating at two o'clock in the morning because that is a weird time to eat at, I walked back into the waiting room, Steve right behind me. I was just about to ask Darry what was going on but a doctor walking out of the operating room stop me mid sentence. "Family of the young child involved in the car accident?" We stood up, all of us.

"Follow me," he said and we began walking to wherever we were going. Down the bleach smelling halls into a room that was the exact same color as an egg shell. "So I assume you want the full truth?" we all nodded vigorously. "Alright, but it's not the world's best news. You still sure you want it?" Stop asking and get on with it already! "Truth is, we're not sure if he will make it until sunrise. He's lost a lot of blood, has a broken leg which is currently being held together with metal, also he's flat-lined TWICE, and we are not sure if his body is even strong enough to help himself heal, he may survive, but when a patient loses that much blood, it's not a good outcome. If he does survive, which is a fifty-fifty chance, he will be in a comatose state. So all in all unless a miracle can save him, he probably won't make it through the night. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." He said and walked out of the room.

Normally I would be a mess. But I'm not. No emotions, no tears, nothing. If he were to die, my world would fall apart, but he's not. He's Ponyboy. He's too strong and he's got too much will to die. I know he's going to make it. Because if he doesn't neither will I. It takes me a while to realize that the whole room is staring at me, "What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry little buddy, I don't think he's gonna make it," Darry says and I shake my head. Darry opens his mouth, ready to protest with me but a nurse pops her head in, claiming we can each get five minutes with him. We all stand up as she leads us down the hall, " I must warn you, you may be a little surprised by all the equipment, but it's completely normal here," she says as she opens the door. I suck in a breath as I enter the room; the gang let me go first because they don't have much faith and think I'm going to be a wreck so I might as well let it out. But I'm not. "Hey Pone, you gotta wake up buddy. Darry's real sorry he ever hit you. The doctor told us you're not gonna make it till sunrise but he's lying. You're gonna make it. You don't get to meet mom and dad that quick, you have to stay and hang out with me and Darry first. You gotta wake up, you're gonna make it out of here and get out of Tulsa one day. You've got too much will power not to wake up. Member when I lost Mickey Mouse and you were ten and trying to save money so I could get him back? Everyone kept telling you not to do it, but you kept saying no and kept saving money," a stray tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away," Pone c'mon you gotta wake up. I'll make a big chocolate cake way better than Darry's and I'll tell Steve to stop being an asshole towards you, "I chuckled at the memory of them always fighting, "anyways, just keep living and I'm by your side one hundred percent Pone." By now my eyes were like swimming pools and I realized I was suffering more than he was probably.

I got up and walked out. Darry brushed past my shoulder but I kept going. I walked past the gang and ignored the strange looks. I looked at the clock; it read four in the morning. Almost sunrise, almost sunrise. If he could make it past sunrise he would show those doctors how stupid they really are, they don't know the real Pony. It was pretty dark outside. I swear if Pony makes it through this, I would watch every single sunset with him. _That's it,_ I thought, _I'm gonna watch the sunrise._ And waited, I would sit here until it came up and I wasn't going to leave until it was done.

**Dude Sodapop is like world's best brother. If only mine was as awesome as that. Anyways hope you enjoyed and read and review please!**

**~Dom :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back! Don't you agree with me that school just sucks! I literally hate it, mostly because whenever someone asks me what my favorite movie I say 'The Outsiders' and they go, "That movie? It's a piece of shit," then I'm like, "Get the hell away from me before I go Daniel Larusso on your ass," and they're like huh? Then I'm all like BACK OFF BITCH! But yeah today I got in trouble for having gum and this annoying kid was like, "You're gonna get lunch detention tomorrow," And I'm like no I'm not so go be annoying somewhere else. But yeah I seriously wanna punch him in the face and I'm done talking to him and I want to ask if I can switch tables because unfortunately, we have close last names :P So yeah I don't know why I'm telling you about my problems haha I just hate people I guess, that's why I stick with fictional characters :)**

**Disclaimer: Man I hate saying this almost as much as I hate that annoying kid. I do not own 'The Outsiders' no matter how much I wish I could.**

**Third Person POV:**

As Sodapop walked out of the room, the older Curtis brother, Darry was ready to say what they thought were his final words to his youngest brother. He had so much to say in so little time. "Ponyboy," he started off, "look I'm really sorry. This is my entire fault. If I never had hit you, if I never had been so hard on you, if I actually listened. We wouldn't be in this mess," Darry said. Looking at his brother's still form, his eyes glistened with wetness, something that would come as a shock to anyone one else, because as far as they knew, Darrel Curtis never cried. He sucked in a breath for possibly the last sentence he could say to his brother before he joined their parents, "Look I'm really sorry. We need you to live little buddy. All of us will be wrecks if you go. But if you do, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from this, and if you do get to see mom and dad, which I'm praying to god you don't, tell them I'm sorry I failed them and couldn't protect you like I promised." Then he heard a soft knock and opened the door as Two-Bit walked in.

As Darry exited the room, Two-Bit Mathews didn't have much to say, but he had so many thoughts running through his head, "Kid I'm so sorry, you gotta stay we need you, hell even Dally needs you," was all he could choke out. Trying to make a joke just to lighten this sad despair. It didn't help. The words he was trying to say were still stuck in his head, but he couldn't help but let them out. "Kid look, I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I was drunk, if I was the least bit sober, I could've missed their car, I could've beat the shit outta them, I could've done so much more. Look if you live through this, which I mean you have to, you're way, more fun than Muscles over there, I swear I'll stop drinking and-" he was cut short by Steve who undoubtedly had to state, "I'd like to see you try Mathews." Two-Bit stood up, knowing that was all and leaving so nobody could see the stray tear fall out of his eye.

Steve Randle was next, and although he always thought the kid was a tag-a-long, he had quite a few nice things to say, well they seemed nice for Steve anyways, "Kid you gotta live, if you don't everyone will be a wreck, hell even I will. But there's one consequence if you do live; I'll beat the living shit outta you for scaring us like that again. Anyways, I'm real sorry for anything I've done and if you live, who knows maybe we can start fresh again, but don't tell the guys, I got a rep around here. Anyways we're all here for you so you just gotta keep living, do if for Sodapop, because out of all of us, he needs you the most. You guys are two peas in a pod and you can't have two peas with just one pea. So yeah, try to stay alive and you can get out of this hell-hole they call a hospital." Steve Randle actually had more to say, but if the kid actually heard him, his rep would be totaled. So he tried to keep the mushy stuff at a minimum. When he walked away, a doctor came in with a piece of paper all folded up, "This was in his pants pocket; I'll just leave it here in case anyone wants to claim it or something, and it looks somewhat like a poem." Steve just shrugged, taking the paper and putting it on the nightstand for anyone who wanted it.

Johnny Cade was last since no one had any idea where Dally was. He was about to open his mouth and let out all the things that were rushing through his mind, _he's gotta live, he's gotta live, he's gotta live._ But he noticed the piece of paper sitting on the nightstand and opened it up. Prepared for the wise words of wisdom. It read….

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold,_

_Her early leaves a flower,_

_But only so an hour,_

_So leaf subsides to leaf,_

_So Eden sank to grief, _

_So dawn goes down to day,_

_Nothing gold can stay._

_~Robert Frost_

He smiled at how deep Ponyboy could be and he knew that everything was going to be alright because after this, things would change, and his best friend WOULD probably live, so he now said the only thing that was on his mind, "Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold." He knew that things were going to be okay and that his best friend would live, just be a little bit change. Because as Robert Frost said so himself, _nothing gold can stay._

**Wow, I don't know why but I loved writing this! Don't worry it's not the end, now that I got that done I have a lot more ideas. Anyways read and review!**

**~Dom :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I deleted my other chapter eight because I just wasn't feeling it you know that feeling? Well, I felt it haha. So right now my brother is playing Sonic Heroes, I love this game! But yesterday was literally one of the best days in the world but then it got ruined. -_- anyways it was so amazingly awesome because I made a wish at 12:34 and then I asked Rob Lowe why all the major Sodapop scenes got cut out and you'll never guess what he did. He private messaged me saying that he had no idea and they just found out when they saw the movie. He private messaged me! So I was all excited and everything, then later that night, I fell down the stairs and messed up my shoulder which now has a huge bruise so yay -_- But anyways my house smells like muffins and I'm writing in Sodapop's POV in honor of Rob messaging me!:D**

**Chapter 8**

**Sodapop's POV:**

So we sat outside because apparently visiting hours were over, well from what the mean nurse lady said they were. I still didn't believe her. From the way she acted, I think she was a soc. Bringing home the big bucks for her kids so they can all go off and buy a mustang. But whatever, stupid lady. I think it's hysterical how when my little brother could be dying and we don't have enough money to even pay off the bills, and she can have so much money but she still has the guts to kick us out of the hospital. What a bitch.

As I was saying, we were outside for a good hour or two, and the gang, minus Steve who went to go find Dal and make sure he doesn't do anything completely stupid, were talking about what had happened. Two-Bit was filling in all the gory details and Darry was talking about planning a rumble, which Two-Bit surely agreed to. But Johnny didn't seem too interested. I was sitting here, just waiting for the sun to come up so we could prove the doctors wrong. Johnny stood up and came over to me. My eyes shifted to the dirt real fast.

"You know he's gonna live," Johnny said, and I was happy finally someone other than me had faith in my little brother.

"I knew it all along. Why did you suddenly change your decision?" I asked, because if I wasn't mistaken, wasn't he one of the ones who questioned if Ponyboy would live?

"A friend told me, a really good friend," he smirked, and then walked off to go see if he could find Steve and Dally. Dally was the type of guy who you never know what he would do. So we were trying to prevent him getting back in jail after he just got released. Two-Bit eventually got bored and mumbled something about going to check on his car. I don't know why though, that thing was a piece of shit yet it could survive previous night of being driven by a drunk Two-Bit. So that left Darry and I. We were desperately trying to have a decent conversation, but somehow, Ponyboy always was brought up. A subject neither of us wanted to talk about. We were getting quite into a conversation about cars, one of my best subjects, when that nurse from before came up, "I'm not supposed to tell you because we wouldn't want you stressed out, but there is an issue with your brother."

Finally someone could give us information, but it wasn't the kind of news I was too excited about. This chick was about Darry's age, and to be honest, I think she had a thing for him. As we entered the hospital, I look back to where I was staring off to before; the sun was just above the horizon. _You need to pull through Pony, we need you. I need you._ Darry and the nurse supposedly went to school together, so they were talking about teachers, something I had no interest in. Then we stopped walking and face the room my brother was in.

You would think there was a party going on, but there wasn't. It was just a lot of drama, something I was afraid of. I quickly poked my head in and looked at the heart monitor, straight line. Shit. One of the doctors took a set of those metal paddle things, rubbed them together, and placed them on Ponyboy's chest. I watched his body jump in the air from the electric shock, but the heart monitor remained a straight line. Darry just rubbed his temples, something he always did when he was nervous. I watched them try and revived him a total of three times, yet the heart monitor remained a straight line.

The doctor put the paddles down, quickly scribbled something down on his clipboard, and handed it to the nurse. I peeped over her shoulder to see what it had said and when I saw it, my heart ripped in two. _Ponyboy Curtis, time of death 5:06._ Darry placed a hand on my shoulder, something that was supposed to be comforting, but it only reminded me of the bad news that had just occurred. Dead. My little brother was dead. And I had watched it all happen.

I walked in the room, not being able to even look at the corpse the doctors called my brother. I looked out the window; the sun was almost fully in the sky. _So the doctors were right kiddo, at least you fought a long fight._ Tears stung my eyes as I tried to force them back. You may be thinking, what kind of brother doesn't cry when his brother dies? Truth is I wanted to cry, I really did. But once the tears would start, they would never stop. So we sat there, just Darry and me, thinking about the third person we had just lost.

I sat there, deciding to watch the rest of the sunrise, when a note on the nightstand caught my eye. I picked it up, it was Ponyboy's handwriting, and read the words that were on the paper. I handed it to Darry, who just sat there, like a stone figure, and read it. Ponyboy could be so deep, and that was the best. Seeing how he saw things were one of the things I would never be able to do. So I would try the best I could by watching a sunrise, and seeing exactly how he would see it.

I could see why he liked these so much, they were absolutely amazing. So much could happen in just five minutes. The sun had finally gone all the way up in the sky, and when it did I thought about all that went on. What I had witnessed, what I read, and what I watched. But my thoughts were broken as a steady beeping came from an object in the room…

**Ohhhh cliff hanger! Haha I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways read and review, and be jealous that Rob Lowe private messaged me! XD BYE!**

**~Dom :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Please don't murder me! I've honestly been stuck with any ideas for this story for a long time… ._. So because I've been gone for so long, it's going to be a yippee skippy amazing chapter *starts dancing* let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: *cries* I don't own 'The Outsiders' S.E. Hinton does… :P**

**Third Person POV (oh em gee a different POV!)**

Sodapop's head whipped around at the faint beeping from across the room. His eyes flickered over to his brother's body, which was pronounced dead not too long ago. It seemed as if his younger brother were gasping for air, his chest quickly rising and falling, his breathing was off and it sounded as if he had asthma and had just ran a mile. "Darry, are you watching this?" the middle Curtis asked. He then sprinted down the hallway, past the group of nurses, trying to find the doctor that had been in the room earlier.

"C'mon kiddo, come back to us, don't leave us like this," the oldest Curtis' voice trailed off. He realized that what he recently said had made no sense, seeing as Pony had already left them. Somehow he was coming back? Soda sprinted back into the room, doctor in tow. He opened his mouth as if he was going to shout with joy at the miracle, but no words came out. He gestured to the teenager who was hanging on for his life, struggling to regain his breathing, but yet his eyes were still closed. The doctor starred towards the middle of the room, a quizzical look plastered on his face,

"I-I-I don't believe this," he stammered, "he was clinically dead…" With all the gasping, the heart monitor was now beeping uncontrollably. From the looks of it, you would think that with all the struggling, he would be having another nightmare. He'd had a lot of those and would sometimes wake up screaming, in a sweat too. His eyes snapped open; the green orbs were wide, dilated. You could mistake the huge, scared look for Johnny Cade's only difference was that Johnny's were caused by his parents. Pony's were…well no one could exactly tell, everyone thought he was dead.

Someone had exited the room, this time it was Darry. Sodapop was keeping a close eye on his brother, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the moment. The doctor rushed out of the room to go announce what would be a miracle to some, a stroke of luck to others. Sodapop just sat there mumbling phrases such as, 'Thank God', 'He's alive' and numerous others. Darrel returned with some coffee for both of them. They haven't slept all day and they were still incredulous about what was happening right before their eyes.

"W-what happened?" Ponyboy questioned. His voice was hoarse. The brothers could barely hear but they could tell he was saying something because they never took their eyes off of him. Darry sat there and rubbed his temples, too grateful for words. Soda had no idea how to explain it. Realization hit Ponyboy and he winced at the memories, slumping into his hospital bed. "Kiddo, Pone you were dead for while. You flat lined alotta times, we're lucky you're here right now." Sodapop stated as Ponyboy's eyes widen,

"You mean…." He gasped, his two brothers knew exactly what he meant and nodded their heads. He shot up from his bed, a little too fast and his face grimaced in pain. The nurse slowly walked into the room, "Sweetie, the doctor says you also have a couple bruised ribs so don't move much, also watch that head of yours, got quite the cut. Doctor didn't tell you because he thought you were worrying enough already," she stated as she slipped another I.V. into Ponyboy's arm, giving him more blood to make up for the large amount he had lost.

The youngest Curtis shuddered at what had happened in the past twenty four hours. He had the whole event on replay in his head, getting worse each time he thought about it. The other two brothers exchanged quick glances at each other, not sure if they should have him talk about it, or wait till he was ready. "Pone…" Darry started, but was quickly cut off when his brother turned his back against him and squeezed his eyes shut. A lot more may have happened that night for the fourteen year old but he remembered the thing the tore him apart, Darry hit him.

Ponyboy just thought about everything, the kidnapping, the car wreck, the pain, the socs, but most of all, the emotions. Should he forgive Darry? After all Darry was just worried, well that's the way Soda and everyone else put it. Somehow he was trying to convince himself that it was no big deal that it could've been worse, but it was like lying to himself. He'd never made Darry that angry, he'd never been that afraid of what could happen next. He'd never thought that could've been his last moments with his brothers, he'd never thought that he could've died within seconds. Just like Darry said, he never used his head.

Sodapop eyed his brother, worried. He never turned them away; he was always one to say what was on his mind. The recovery was going to be long and slow, but most of all painful. Could Pony ever trust Darry? He sure hoped so, Darry was a wreck. Soda looked over at him and he had a pained look on his face, the look of guilt. Soda knew it wasn't his fault, but how long would it take for Pony to realize it? He knew that Pony was a wreck, physically and emotionally, but one way or another they were gonna have to get through this and no matter how long it took, the three of them would stick together. They were a family, they were the Curtis'.

**Ta da! Not my best but let me know what you think! Compliments, ideas, anything just click that little review button!**

**~Dom :)**


End file.
